MDT Vindication
MDT Vindication 'is a brand and television series by MDT Wrestling. The brand formed on July 14, 2017 on the first episode aired on July 24, 2017. Vindication airs on the "'My Damn Toys" YouTube channel. MDT Vindication Episodes MDT Vindication Episode 1 (Aired July 24, 2017) -''The show begins with intro showing various Vindication superstars including Finn Balor, Kenny Omega, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and Shinsuke Nakamura. '' - The show officially begins with pyro on stage, followed by a look at the arena. - Vindication GM Shane McMahon heads down to the ring with a briefcase in hand. Once Shane makes it to the ring, he opens the briefcase and unveils Vindication's top championship, the MDT Elite Championship. Shane then says the main event will be a fatal 4 way. He then announces the competitors: Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Cesaro and Shinsuke Nakamura. '' - ''After that segment, the camera's cut to Bray Wyatt who says this: '' '"A new start...for the downtrotten and betrayed...."' - ''The first match begins as The Miz takes on Tyler Dillinger for the #1 contendership at Sami Zayn's MDT Revolutionary Championship. The Miz is accompanied by his wife, Maryse. The match begins with The Miz attacking Dillinger but Dillinger counters into a roll-up before The Miz kicks out at two. After they lock up, Tye delivers a German suplex to The Miz. While Tye punches The Miz repeatedly, Miz's wife, Maryse jumps on the apron and distracts the referee while The Miz hits Tye Dillinger with a lowblow and Skull Crushing Finale. The referee turns around and counts The Miz's cover. The Miz would win the match 3 seconds later. - The cameras cut backstage and it shows Luke Harper and Eric Rowan handing out flyers that say "A new start" to superstars like Sin Cara and Tyson Kidd. The Revival confront Rowan and Harper asking them what the hell they were doing. Dash and Dawson then left after getting no answer. '' - ''The second match of the night begins as The Ascention (Konnor and Viktor) take on the MDT Tag Team Champions, The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson). Viktor and Dash begin the match with a collar and elbow tie-up. Dash would then send Viktor into the corner which would cause Konnor to fall to the floor. Viktor runs toward Dash but Scott enters the ring at the perfect time as Dash catches Viktor and the Revival hit him with a Shatter Machine for the win. After the match, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Sin Cara and Tyson Kidd make their way to the ring but The Revival quickly leave. Harper then hands another flyer to Konnor before the cameras fade. - The cameras once again turn backstage with Shane McMahon having a conversation with Rhyno and Heath Slater. Randy Orton interrupts Shane and asks why he isn't the Fatal 4 way match for the Elite Championship. Shane explains that Randy, Rhyno and Slater have been traded to MDT Live for the team of Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. Randy then leaves after saying "Pfff.whatever.". After that, the cameras show Finn Balor warming up for the main event up next - The main event, the fatal 4 way to crown the 1st MDT Elite Championship begins. Finn goes after Kevin and Cesaro goes after Shinsuke. Kevin and Finn throw each other back and forth into the barricade. Cesaro then delivers a uppercut to Shinsuke and Kevin smashes Finn's face into the turnbuckle. Meanwhile, Shinsuke and Cesaro begin fighting on the outside and Kevin locks a headlock on Balor. Cesaro punches Nakamura repeatedly against the barricade. Finn throws Kevin into the ropes but Kevin hits a shoulder tackle to Finn, following that Kevin hits a senton onto Balor. Cesaro and Nakamura head back into the ring as Owens and Balor head to the outside. Finn is down on the floor and Kevin climbs the turnbuckle and hits a frog splash but misses and lands hard on the floor at ringside. Finn then crawls into the ring and Cesaro tries to clothesline Balor but misses and falls to the outside. Finn kneels down and Shinsuke hits a kinshasa (running knee to face). Out of nowhere, Cody Rhodes and Adam Cole from the Bullet Club come out and throw out the referee. The Young Bucks, Matt and Nick Jackson come from under the ring and deliver superkicks to Cesaro and Owens. After that, Kenny Omega appears with a chair. Cody and Adam hold Shinsuke arms and Kenny hits Shinsuke with the steel chair and The Young Bucks get Balor up as Kenny puts the chair over the head of Shinsuke. Balor hits the coup de grace onto the chair that Shinsuke's neck is stuck between and wins the title.